Гифт
right|280px Гифт — яд из королевства Эльфегорт, поначалу задуманный как снотворное. Некоторые значимые личности в истории Эвиллиоса использовали его, например, королева Прим Марлон и маркиза Маргарита Бланкенхайм. Gift was a poison originating from the Kingdom of Elphegort. Originally created as a sleeping agent, the deadly drug was later refined into an extremely lethal poison. It was utilized by several prominent individuals in Evillious history, including Queen Prim Marlon and Marchioness Margarita Blankenheim. History История Early History Начало Гифт впервые изготовили шаманы Эльфегорта из корешков роз, растущих на плато Гриньо, и использовали как крепкое снотворное. Позже стало известно, что лекарство настолько сильное, что при передозировке приводит к смерти, и к нему стали относиться как к опасному яду. Около EC 151, графиня Микулия Калгаранд научилась изготовлять лекарство из роз, растущих в Калгаранде, и отравила им своего мужа.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Gift was first invented by the shamans of Elphegort, using the root of the greeonian plateau roses native to Merrigod Plateau to create an effective sleeping elixir. Due to the potency of the drug, it was discovered that Gift instead caused death in anyone who overdosed on the medicine. Due to the difficulty in providing the correct dosage, it was deemed to be more of a dangerous poison. Around EC 151, Countess Mikulia Calgaround learned how to make the drug from Calgaround’s roses and used it to poison her husband.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Story of Evil История Зла thumb|Queen Prim, using Gift for her own political gain Королева Прим использовала Гифт для своих политических целей В начале EC 470-х дворянин Плас Рогзе улучшил формулу лекарства и усилил его, после чего открыл формулу своим детям — Прим и Преси. Позже Прим отравила Гифтом вино Короля Арта Первого, во время их встречи. Арт выпил яд, но выжил.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 During the early EC 470s, the noble Plus Rogzé refined the medicine’s formula and enhanced it. After its completion, he shared the formula with his children, Prim and Presi. Shortly afterward, Prim used the enhanced Gift to poison King Arth’s wine glass during her next meeting with the monarch. Arth drank the toxin but managed to survive its effects.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Когда Прим стала королевой Марлона, в EC 489 она отправила стражника с Гифтом к Маргарет, политической заключённой и учительнице своего сына, и приказала ей выпить яд. Вскоре Маргарет совершила самоубийство.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red — Chapter 3, Section 2 После смерти мужа Прим начала убивать возможных наследников трона с помощью Гифта. After becoming Queen of Marlon, Prim later sent her creation to her son’s imprisoned art tutor, Margaret, via a guard with instructions to take the poison in EC 489; Margaret abided the Queen’s demands and committed suicide with the poison.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red — Chapter 3, Section 2 After the death of her husband, Prim began systematically killing all other potential heirs with Gift. В EC 491 министр Прези отравил Гифтом своего соперника, премьер-министра Люцифении Генезию.Twiright Prank К EC 494 Прим отравила всех детей своего мужа от предыдущей жены и большинство его детей от наложниц, таким образом оставив лишь своего сына в очереди на трон.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Формула Второго Гифта продолжила передаваться из поколения в поколение в семье Рогзе, а также Прим открыла формулу королевскому магу Абисс И. Р.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 In EC 491, Minister Presi used Gift to assassinate his rival, Prime Minister Genesia of Lucifenia.Twiright Prank By EC 494, Prim successfully poisoned all of her husband’s children with his previous wife and a majority of the children he sired with concubines, leaving only her son to be crowned King.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 At some point, Prim passed on her knowledge of Gift to her court mage, Abyss I.R.. The Second Gift continued to be passed down through the Rogzé family generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Toragay Serial Killings Серийные убийства в Торагае thumb|left|250px|Mayrana passes on her Third Gift to Margarita Мэйрана передает Третий Гифт Маргарите Через какое-то время Джулия Абеляр, глава преступной организации Пер-Ноэль, передала своей ученице, Мэйране Блоссом, формулу Гифта.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Около EC 609 Джулия приказала ей превратить яд в поветрие, а потом монополизировать лекарство, которое к тому времени должна была разработать Маргарита Бланкенхайм, через черный рынок.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 Sometime after, Julia Abelard taught her apprentice, Mayrana Blossom, how to create the poison.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Around EC 609, Julia ordered her disciple to enact an operation for Père Noël: transform the Gift poison into an airborne plague and then monopolize a cure through the black market. While Margarita Blankenheim was tasked with developing the cure.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 Пытаясь найти нужную формулу, Мэйрана создала Третий Гифт, но осталась недовольна результатом и передала все свои наработки маркизе Бланкенхайм 25 августа EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Маргарита сумела создать более опасный Четвёртый Гифт. Смешав яд с конфитюром из фруктов траубен, она проверила действие яда на муже и одной из его любовниц 30 августа.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 Mayrana experimented with Gift to create the necessary formula. Unsatisfied with the results, she deemed her Third Gift a failure. She then passed on the task to Margarita on August 25, EC 609, passing on her concoction and the formula to the Marchioness.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Margarita then developed a more dangerous Fourth Gift. Mixing it with trauben jam, she tested the variant on her husband and one of his mistresses on August 30.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 Позже Маргарита разработала Пятый Гифт и 18 сентября таким же образом отравила своего отца, доктора Макса Феликса. Ночью Маркс впал в кому и был доставлен в больницу Акейда в критическом состоянии.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 К середине октября Маргарита нашла способ превратить Гифт в поветрие и распространила этот Шестой Гифт в здании местной благотворительной организации, где жили сироты. 17 октября все двадцать четыре сироты и сотрудники организации были мертвы. Margarita later developed the Fifth Gift and used the same method of poisoning on her father, Dr. Marx Felix, on September 18. Later that night, Marx slipped into a coma and was hospitalized in Aceid while remaining in critical condition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 By mid-October, Margarita developed the desired Sixth Gift and administered the poison to the orphans at Toragay’s local Charity Institute. On October 17, all twenty-four of the orphans and staff succumbed to the poison. thumb|250px|The terror spread by Margarita’s Sixth Gift Горе, порожденное Шестым Гифтом Маргариты Со временем поветрие распространилось по городу.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 Мировая полиция поместила выживших в карантин и позже они спрятались в подвале особняка Бланкенхайм, где часть из них приняла незавершенное лекарство от Гифта, выкупленное местным аптекарем. As the weeks progressed, the plague spread throughout the entire town.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 Quarantined by the World Police, the survivors eventually hid in the basement of the Blankenheim mansion. While there, some consumed the incomplete cure for the Gift sold to the local pharmacist to stay alive. 21 октября доктор Маркс вышел из комы и вскоре умер от вызванного ядом припадка. Того же дня Маргарита прибыла в Калгаранд, довела Седьмой Гифт до совершенства и убила себя, желая вернуть воспоминания. On October 21, Dr. Marx awoke from his coma and died of a seizure from the poison shortly after. That same day, Margarita arrived in Calgaround and finished refining her Seventh Gift to rekindle her memories and kill herself. К 8 ноября количество умерших от Шестого Гифта было больше 300 и Торагай почти полностью опустел.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 К середине ноября в подвале особняка Бланкенхайм нашли 72 выживших и доставили их в больницу Акейда. Изучив противоядие, благодаря которому они выжили, доктор Пуэрик Рогзе создал лекарство из сока Тысячелетнего древа и помог остановить поветрие.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 After ingesting the poison, Margarita died. By November 8, the Sixth Gift’s death toll numbered over 300 and Toragay was seemingly wiped out.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Around mid-November, the 72 survivors hiding in the Blankenheim manor were discovered and transferred to a hospital in Aceid. After the source of the medicine keeping them alive was discovered, Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulated a cure from the Millennium Tree’s sap to help eliminate the plague.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 World’s End Конец света После разрушения Третьего периода в EC 998 и его слияния с Адским двором, Ева Мунлит сбежала от Заводной Куклы и под личиной Маргариты начала создавать Восьмой Гифт в опустошенном Торагае. Закончив свое творение, Усыпляющая Принцесса отравила ядом воздух Эвиллиоса и погрузила несчетные души в глубокий сон. Following the destruction of the Third Period in EC 998 and its subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard, Eve Moonlit escaped from the Clockworker's Doll and, in the guise of Margarita, began developing an Eighth Gift in the decimated site of Toragay. After completing her magical creation, the Sleep Princess unleashed her poison into the air and spread it across the Evillious region, putting countless souls across the region into a deep slumber. Аллен Авадония и Кларисса попытались остановить Еву, но она заставила их отступить, управляя Гифтом. Позже под личиной Леми Абеляра прибыл Гензель и Ева направила яд к нему, но Леми запечатал её вместе с Гифтом в Заводной Кукле и прекратил распространение яда.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Sloth While releasing her poison, Allen Avadonia and Clarith confronted Eve and she further pushed the flow of her Gift into the air. When Allen attempted to come close, the Sleep Princess redirected the Eighth Gift toward him and forced the boy back. Afterward, Hänsel arrived in the form of Lemy Abelard and Eve attempted to redirect her Gift towards him as well. Lemy then sealed the Eighth Gift into the Clockworker’s Doll along with Eve, trapping the magical poison.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) — Sloth Creation and Application Создание и применение Первоначально Гифт изготовляли из корешков роз плато Гриньо и использовали как снотворное. В жидкой форме его было легко употреблять, например, смешав с пищей. Вещество попадало в кровоток и замедляло работу организма, в том числе скрость дыхания и сердцебиения, от чего человек погружался в подобное сну состояние. Gift was originally synthesized from the root of the greeonian plateau rose, which helped induce sleep in anyone ingesting it. Refined into a liquid medicine, it was easily digestible and could be mixed with other foods to ease the process. By entering the bloodstream, the poison relaxed the body’s essential functions, including heart and respiratory activity, which induced a sleep-like state in the affected. Но лекарство употребляли очень редко, так как при передозировке оно превращалось в яд.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Симптомы Гифта вызывали отёк гортани, но в остальном человек выглядел обычно.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Из-за этого умерших от Гифта часто принимали за спящих.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 However, the resulting product required an extremely specific dosage; when overdosed, the body completely shut down, resulting in death; as a result, it was rarely used.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Symptoms of Gift’s deadly effects caused the afflicted’s throat to swell due to fluid build up from the inactive tissue.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Despite this, the relaxed state of the individual caused them to appear to be peacefully resting, causing the individual to look like they were simply sleeping at first glance.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 thumb|left|250px|The lethal poison of «sleep»: Gift Убийственное «снотворное» — Гифт Смертельная доза очищенного Гифта стала ещё меньше, но при точной дозировке лекарство всё ещё можно было принимать как снотворное. Кроме того, к седьмому столетию EC врачи научились распознавать смерть от Гифта. As it was further refined, Gift became extremely lethal in much smaller increments, making it an even more deadly poison. However, despite its effectiveness the enhanced poison was not guaranteed to kill the afflicted even in its smaller amounts. Also, as a result of advances in the field of medicine, the earlier variants became obsolete with regard to hiding the cause of death by the seventh century EC. Позже эта проблема была решена.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Если жертва умирала от отравления, яд распадался и ставал неотличим от остальных веществ в разлагающемся организме. Тем не менее, если жертва выживала, яд всё ещё можно было обнаружить.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 4 Later variants of the poison managed to overcome this problem.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Regardless, while newer versions of the poison remained undetectable, they were only useful if the subject died, which caused the poison to break down with the body in the bloodstream and remain indiscernible from regular waste products in dead tissue. Should the subject survive, traces of the poison could still be detected and the animal blood used in the synthesis could still be analyzed.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 4 Шестой Гифт был превращен в подобные антителам структуры, которые заражали людей через воздух. К тому же, яд воспрозводился подобно вирусу, превратившись таким образом в смертоносное поветрие.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Также новый вариант яда начинал действовать не сразу: первые симптомы появлялись лишь через несколько дней.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 With the development of the Sixth Gift, the poison was developed into antibody-like structures that could travel through the air into other nearby individuals. As a byproduct, the poison seemed to effectively reproduce and spread like a virus, allowing it to become functionally a deadly plague that could spread to hundreds within a couple of weeks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Improvements also included a delay in the poison’s effects, causing the afflicted to not show symptoms for several days.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 5 Несмотря на убийственность Шестого Гифта, зараженные им люди могли развить иммунитет.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 К тому же, сок Тысячелетнего древа помогал замедлить эффект яда и позже его использовали в разработке лекарства, которое помогло полностью уничтожить Гифт.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 Despite the lethality of the Sixth Gift, the poison also suffered from the downsides of other diseases like it, and the afflicted could develop a resistance to its effects.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Compounding this, the tree sap from the Millennium Tree was able to delay the poison and was later used to formulate a proper cure that could completely eliminate Gift from the afflicted.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 7 Variants Варианты First Gift Первый Гифт Первоначальная формула Гифта, разработанная шаманами Эльфегорта. Первый Гифт действовал как снотворное, но требовал очень точной дозировки из-за своей ядовитости, и поэтому редко использовался. Этим вариантом Гифта графиня Микулия Калгаранд убила своего мужа Гилберта.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 The original formula for Gift, developed by the shamans of Elphegort. Although originally intended to act as a sleeping medication, it was easy to provide the incorrect dosage and cause premature death when ingested. Because of this, it was seldom used. It was utilized by Countess Mikulia of Calgaround to poison her husband, Gilbert.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 1 Second Gift Второй Гифт Формула Гифта, разработанная Пласом Рогзе. Улучшив Первый Гифт, дворянин сделал его ещё ядовитее: одна капля чистого Гифта могла убить человека. Эту формулу использовали в своих целях его дети, Прим и Преси.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 The Gift formula developed by Plus Rogzé. Improving upon the original product by Elphegort’s shamans, the noble refined it into a deadlier poison. It was potent enough that a single drop could kill a person when ingested. It was used to great effect by his two children, Prim and Presi.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Third Gift Третий Гифт Формула Гифта, разработанная Мэйраной Блоссом. Чтобы яд было невозможно обнаружить, она попыталась смешать его с кровью животных, от чего Гифт был красного цвета. Разбавленный яд оказался недостаточно действенным и не использовался.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 The Gift formula developed by Mayrana Blossom. A refined variant of the Second Gift, it was mixed with animal blood as an experiment to hide its nature as a poison. However, due to an improper mix-ratio, the Gift was ineffective as a poison and deemed a failure.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 It had a red color. Fourth Gift Четвертый Гифт Формула Гифта, разработанная Маргаритой Бланкенхайм.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 Она превратила неудачный Третий Гифт в сильный яд, мгновенно убивающий жертву. Кроме того, медицина седьмого столетия ED не позволяла обнаружить Гифт в разлагающемся теле.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 The Gift formula developed by Margarita Blankenheim.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 Improving upon the failed Third Gift, it was developed into a proper poison that could swiftly kill the afflicted when ingested. As a byproduct, it remained undetectable by seventh century medical technology after killing the affected.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Fifth Gift Пятый Гифт Вторая формула Гифта, разработанная Маргаритой Бланкенхайм.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 Этот вариант яда вызывал кому, которая длилась несколько недель. Если жертва выходила из комы, то вскоре умирала в судорогах.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 The second Gift formula developed by Margarita Blankenheim. Once ingested, it was able to put the affected in a comatose state for several weeks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 3 It was possible for the victim to briefly wake up from the coma but they would suffer from convulsions soon after and die.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Sixth Gift Шестой Гифт Третья формула Гифта, разработанная Маргаритой Бланкенхайм. Это был первый вариант Гифта, который распространялся по воздуху. Человек умирал через несколько дней, если дышал заражённым Гифтом воздухом. Поветрие быстро распространилось и за короткое время убило многих людей.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 The third Gift formula developed by Margarita Blankenheim. The poison was transformed into an airborne toxin that caused the afflicted to die after several days of being in contact with the toxin; the infection spread like a disease over a wide range and was able to kill many within a short period of time.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Seventh Gift Седьмой Гифт Четвертая формула Гифта, разработанная Маргаритой Бланкенхайм. Этот Гифт вызывал подавленные воспоминания и был создан Маргаритой специально для самоубийства. Он был сине-зелёного цвета.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 The fourth Gift formula developed by Margarita Blankenheim. Created as a means to help awaken subconscious memories, it was created by Margarita for her planned suicide attempt and help reawaken her fragmented memories. It had a teal green color.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 6 Eighth Gift Восьмой Гифт Формула Гифта, разработанная Усыпляющей Принцессой. Этот Гифт, созданный после разрушения Третьего Периода, существовал в виде поветрися, как и Шестой Гифт. Растворяясь в воздухе, он ставал невидимым глазу. Яд погружал человеческие души в глубокий сон, но не действовал на души, получившие благословение Тысячелетнего Древа. Он был зеленого цвета.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) The fifth Gift formula developed by Sleep Princess sometime after the Third Period’s destruction. Like the Sixth Gift, the poison was airborne. As it spread through the air, the poisoned thinned out until it became invisible to the naked eye. The poison was able to affect human souls, inducing them to enter a deep sleep. However, souls blessed by the Millennium Tree were immune to the poison’s effects. It had a green color.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Название «Гифт» — игра слов. В анлийском языке «gift» значит «дар», тогда как в немецком «das Gift» значит «яд». * Эльфегорт — страна, в которой впервые изготовили Гифт — основана на стране Германии из реального мира. * Gift’s name is a wordplay on the English and German definitions for the term; in English, the term refers to a «present», while in German, the term means «poison». * Fittingly, Elphegort, its country of origin, is based on the real world country of Germany. Curiosities Любопытно * Хотя Шестой Гифт использовался как биологическое оружие, его всё еще называли ядом, а не инфекцией. * Although effectively more of an artificial biological contagion, the Sixth Gift’s true nature was still referred to as a poison rather than an actual epidemic. Gallery Галерея Songs Песни= GiftPrincess005.png|Margarita with Gift in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Маргарита с Гифтом в Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Books Книги= MoarMargarita.jpg|Margarita with Gift in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Маргарита с Гифтом в Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep SCPSleepPrincess.png|Sleep Princess controlling Gift in Seven Crimes and Punishments Усыпляющая принцесса управляет Гифтом в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Manga Манги= GiftDSEm.PNG|Gift as it appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga Появление Гифта в Deadly Sins of Evil QuartetsMargaritaCaspar.png|Margarita offering Gift to Kaspar in Quartets of Evil Маргарита предлагает Гифт Каспару в Quartets of Evil Appearances Появления References Источники }} en:Gift es:Gift vi:Gift Категория:Уныние Категория:Гифт Категория:Магия Категория:Эльфегорт